Supervengers: Mischief Managed
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: You see, the thing is, Gabriel didn't expect Loki to ever come to Earth again. So, when the real God of Mischief started making regular visits to see his billionaire boyfriend, it was only a matter of time until he and Gabriel reconnected... explosively. See warnings inside.


**SUPERVENGERS**

**MISCHIEF MANAGED**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Pairings: **Loki/Tony Stark, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

**Warnings: **Mild violence, mild language, sexual references

**Disclaimers: **The world and characters of The Avengers belong to Marvel and various other people. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and various studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

'Tony!'

The genius popped up from beneath one of his many cars to see three tall men- and one short one- suddenly standing in the middle of his workshop. There were papers fluttering about, and a soft breeze blew across Tony's face, making him realise that the hunters hadn't appeared through human means.

'Dean, Sam,' he grinned. 'Give us a minute- no, DUM-E, _stop that_!' The little robot whirred pitifully and backed away as Tony slid out from beneath the car. He pointed a stern finger at DUM-E, who's mechanical arm/head/thing dropped in submission. 'Good boy,' Tony praised and patted DUM-E on the head. Of course, the robot whirred excitedly and followed after Tony as he approached the hunters.

'What the hell is that?' Dean asked, his voice gruff, eyebrows raised as he watched DUM-E trail after its inventor.

'DUM-E, made him years ago, still wondering why,' Tony answered quickly as he reached them. 'I was probably drunk at the time,' he admitted. Sure, he'd only been about fifteen when he'd made DUM-E, but he'd started drinking at a young age. 'Anyway,' he clapped his hands together, 'is this a social visit, or are there more weird things around trying to kill people?' he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the trench coat wearing dude, then at the short guy who had a sucker stuck in his mouth. 'Or...' he trailed off, looking pointedly at Dean and Sam- he _swore _that Sam had gotten taller since they'd last seen each other.

'Social visit,' Sam said, shooting a pointed look at his brother, who scowled.

'Trouble in paradise?' Tony asked with a grin, making both hunters grimace. Tony had mistaken them for a couple when they'd met at some seedy bar in New York, and he'd teased them about their weird co-dependant brotherly love every occasion he could. The only sibling relationship more messed up than theirs was Loki and Thor's.

Of course, Tony was smart enough to _never _say that out-loud.

'We're on vacation,' Sam finally said, looking away from his brother. 'And we figured we'd drop by, say hello-'

'Crash in my Tower, use my money,' Tony cut in. Sam blushed and looked down, but Tony grinned. 'Think nothing of it, Sam-moose, I have plenty of money, and plenty of room. Of course, you can always bunk with me.' He winked and gave the younger man a lascivious grin, which just made Sam blush darker and Dean snicker.

'No can do,' the short man suddenly piped in, jumping to Sam's side. 'Sammy here's in a committed relationship.'

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at Sam. 'Well look at that. I didn't pick you to jump aboard the sausage wagon.'

Dean gave a bark of laughter, and even the short, blonde man smirked. Sam, of course, threw them all a bitch face, but Tony'd gotten used to them after the fiftieth one he'd received.

'Anyway, introductions, right?' Tony said. 'That's what normal people do.'

'You aren't normal,' Dean pointed out.

'Neither are you,' Tony shot back.

'Okay, enough,' Sam sighed. 'Tony, this is Gabriel, my... partner.' The blonde- Gabriel- smirked and reached out to shake Tony's hand.

'Gabriel, the archangel,' the man- angel- added, making Tony lick his lips.

'_Really_?' he asked, and received nods from all four. 'That's awesome. Can you, like, stand over there and let me scan you? Oh, and make something appear- like a bottle of whiskey, or a car, or- no, wings, have you got wings?' Tony was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and _this close _to clapping his hands together like a small child. Dean and Sam had told him all about the angels, of course, but he'd never met any.

'Easy there,' Dean groaned. 'We're tired, we just wanna sleep.'

'Angels don't need to sleep, Dean,' the trench coat wearing man said, and Tony realised that _he _must have been an angel, too. Because he was weird- not that he _looked _weird, but... he gave off a weird-vibe.

And, also, he must have been sleeping with Dean- or in love with him- going by how close the two were standing, and the soul-searching looks they were throwing at each other.

Tony looked at Sam for confirmation, and the younger Winchester just sighed and nodded.

'Ooh, this just gets better and better,' Tony grinned, drawing attention back to himself. 'Both Winchesters, screwing dudes, when they both turned me down a year ago.'

Dean scowled while Sam just shook his head, but the angels looked at him.

'You tried to sleep with _both _of them?' Gabriel asked.

'Uh... well, yeah,' Tony said. 'I mean, _look _at them.'

Gabriel turned to glance between the brothers, before he shrugged and nodded.

'See?' Tony said. Trench Coat was glaring at him, and Tony held his hands up. 'Easy there, Blue Eyes; I'm in a relationship, okay? And my boyfriend gets a bit jealous and blows up cities when I even _think _about straying. Not that I would, 'cause you know, I love him.'

'Who the hell are you dating?' Dean asked, while Gabriel was looking at him oddly, and Sam and the other dude just looked at Dean.

'A _God_,' Tony grinned, feeling pleased with himself. Sure, Dean and Sam had angels, but _he _was fucking a _God_. That was heaps better in Tony's eyes.

'A God?' Dean frowned.

'Wait, you mean like the Norse Gods?' Sam asked.

'Ah... _yeah_,' Tony frowned. 'Have you two been living under a rock?'

'We've been busy,' Dean growled.

'With the Apocalypse,' Sam added.

Tony's eyebrows climbed. 'Um... you haven't heard about the big alien battle that happened in the middle of New York?' The brothers shook their heads. '_Seriously_?'

'_Apocalypse_,' Sam repeated, 'as in, when shit went bad, we assumed it was part of Lucifer's plan.'

'Wow, Lucifer, okay,' Tony mused. 'You mean the fallen-archangel-turned-devil Lucifer, right?'

'Our brother,' Blue Eyes said and Tony looked at him.

'Okay, I need your name, 'cause I can't keep calling you Trench Coat or Blue Eyes or Just Had Sex Hair in my head,' Tony announced.

The angel tilted his head, and Dean glared at the billionaire, who, of course, ignored him.

'Castiel,' the angel finally said. 'But Dean calls me Cas.' He gave the hunter in question a small smile, and Dean grinned back, making Tony fake-gag.

'You get used to it,' Gabriel said. 'They have whole conversations in their weird, stare-at-each-other-too-long way.'

'Shut up,' Dean grunted and slapped Gabriel over the back of the head. The archangel didn't seem to mind, just winked at Dean before walking over to Sam's side and out of reach.

'Okay, cool, introductions are done,' Tony said. 'Hey, wanna meet my team?' He gave them his best puppy dog eyes, and they worked on Loki, so they should work on the hunters, too. Castiel just stared at him, clearly not understanding, while Gabriel snorted and Dean shook his head.

'Yeah, okay,' Sam said, like Tony knew he would. 'You're letting us stay here, it's the least we can do.'

'Oh, you're gonna do a _lot _more,' Tony grinned. He pushed through the group and headed for the door, which he'd locked after Clint had tried to sneak in the last time. 'I'll introduce you to my team, and I'll make the angels do their tricks so I can study them, and I want detailed descriptions of all those monsters and demons and shit that you guys kill so I know exactly what they're capable of. Bruce'll be there, too, and maybe my boyfriend; he likes weird shit.'

Tony kept babbling as he lead the group into the elevator, but only Sam and Gabriel seemed interested. Dean and Castiel were clearly having a conversation with their eyes alone, and they were standing close enough to kiss (which Tony wouldn't mind seeing, in all honesty).

'I still have two guest rooms in my penthouse, the Avengers took all the floors below, so you guys will have to bunk with me. And me and the boyfriend get _really _loud, just a heads up.'

'No worries,' Gabriel said. 'So do Dean and Cassie.'

Dean shot him a glare, but Castiel just smiled, and the four followed Tony down the hallway and into the kitchen.

'BRUCE!' Tony shouted as soon as he saw his Science Bro making tea. He let Bruce put down the electric kettle before he wrapped his arms around the man and squeezed tightly. Tony couldn't help it, okay? Brucie was just too damn huggable.

'Tony,' Bruce chuckled as the genius pulled away. 'And friends?' he added when he spotted them.

'Oh, yeah,' Tony said. He pointed at each man- angel, whatever- as he said their name. 'Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel. Dean and Sam are the brothers I told you about, they hunt vampires and shit, and Gabriel and Castiel are angels.' He turned round, glee-filled eyes on Bruce. '_Angels_, Brucie!'

Bruce raised his eyebrows as he looked at them, and Gabriel waved while Castiel just stood very, very close to Dean. Tony was going to assume that that was normal for them.

'Angels?' he questioned.

'I'm the archangel Gabriel, and that's my little bro, Cassie, the Angel of Thursday.'

'It's Castiel,' Castiel corrected, shooting an annoyed look at his brother. Gabriel just winked.

'Wow,' Bruce said. 'So Tony was telling the truth.'

'He didn't believe me when I said you guys were real,' Tony told Dean and Sam. 'Like I'd make up vampires and werewolves and wendingos.'

'Wendigos,' Sam corrected, but Tony kept talking.

'See, Bruce? I never lie.'

'You lied about sleeping with Loki,' Bruce drawled.

'Yeah, but-'

'Loki?' Sam interrupted, and Bruce and Tony turned to look at the hunter/angel group.

'Yeah, Loki,' Tony nodded.

'Loki, as in... the Trickster?' Dean asked.

Tony frowned. 'Um, yeah, that's one of his titles; God of Mischief, God of Lies, God of Fire.' He winked at Bruce. 'God of Sex.'

Bruce just rolled his eyes, but Dean and Sam stepped further into the kitchen, their angels following behind.

'You slept with Loki?' Sam demanded. He'd gone tense, and his fingers were curled into fists. Gabriel was shifting uneasily from foot-to-foot, and even Dean and Castiel looked weary.

'Yeah, so what?' Tony said. 'Sleeping together kind of comes with the whole "in a committed relationship" thing that we've got going on.'

'WHAT?!' Sam shouted and turned on the archangel. 'Gabriel!'

'It's not what you think,' Gabriel immediately said.

'You're sleeping with Tony?!' Sam shouted.

'Wait, what?' Tony interrupted. 'Whoa, okay, I'm completely lost, and that's not something I say often.'

'I'm lost, too,' Bruce chimed in.

'I'm used to it,' Castiel sighed, like he dealt with confusing bullshit on a daily basis. Then again, he was an angel, and apparently sleeping with one of the Winchesters; he should have been used to weird bullshit by now, Tony mused.

Sam turned to glare at Tony, who raised his hands in defence. Sam was fucking _tall_, and Tony probably couldn't take him without his suit. Natasha and Clint- and even Loki- had been giving him combat training for the past few months, but Sam had been training his whole _life _to take out monsters, so he was probably a hell of a lot better at hand-to-hand combat.

Plus, did Tony _mention _how fucking tall the guy was? He was taller than Thor, Tony was sure of it.

'How long have you been sleeping with him?' Sam asked.

'Sam-' Gabriel tried, but Tony cut in.

'Uh, like, seven months,' the genius answered.

'I knew it,' Bruce snorted. '"It's only been going on, like, a couple of weeks, guys",' he muttered, apparently imitating Tony.

Tony rounded on him. 'Hey, this was back when Clint and Tasha would have been more than happy to put an arrow through his eye. I was just covering myself, alright?'

'Clint still wants to shoot him,' Bruce reminded his fellow Avenger.

Tony blinked. 'Ah, right, I forgot about that.'

'Seven _months_?' Sam choked out and looked back at Gabriel. Tony was really fucking confused, because now Sam looked upset, like someone had broken his heart, and Dean and Castiel were both glaring at Gabriel, who was shaking his head.

'No, Sammy, it's _not _what it sounds like, okay?'

'He just said-' Sam tried, but Gabriel clamped a hand over his mouth.

'_Sam_,' Gabriel snarled. The hunter scowled at him. 'Remember the whole "witness protection" thing?' Slowly, Sam nodded. '_That _was an alias I used. I'm not actually Loki, the God of Mischief.'

Sam stared at him.

Tony blinked. 'Wait, what?'

'It'd probably be in everybody's best interest if someone explained this,' Bruce sighed. He rubbed his eyes and murmured, 'I'm the Hulk, remember?'

'You're the Hulk?' Dean asked. He turned to look at Bruce, his eyes wide. 'Like, the big green rage monster thing?'

'Hey, that's my pet name,' Tony frowned.

'Yes, I'm the Hulk,' Bruce said. Castiel looked the most confused now, and Tony wondered if they got TV in Heaven or wherever the hell angels lived.

'So, an explanation?' Bruce prompted.

Gabriel didn't take his eyes- or his hand- off of Sam as he talked. 'To put it in simple terms, I ran away from Heaven when the fighting up there got to be too much. I used an alias- Loki, Norse God of Mischief.'

'You pretended to be _Loki_?' Tony asked.

'Yes,' Gabriel nodded. 'And when I met Sam and Dean for the first time, I was pretending to be Loki. But they found out the truth. Now, Sam thinks we're sleeping together, but clearly you're dating the _actual _Norse God Loki.'

Sam and Dean looked at Tony, so Iron Man nodded. 'Uh, yeah, he's my boyfriend- or partner, special man friend, whatever you wanna call it.'

Sam curled his fingers around Gabriel's wrist and yanked it away. 'What's he look like?' he asked Tony.

'Who, Loki?' Tony said, and Sam nodded. 'Um... really tall, like about Dean's height, with shoulder-length black hair, emerald eyes, and... he's very lean, can use magic, likes to wear a horny-helmet.'

'I've told you to stop calling it that.'

Tony whirled around to find Loki himself standing in the kitchen. He was wearing his Asgardian armour, but magicked it away with a flick of his wrist. Now he was in slim black jeans and one of Tony's band shirts; a favourite outfit of the billionaire's.

'Loki, hey,' Tony said and glanced over his shoulder at the collected group. 'Now might not be a good time.'

'And why wouldn't it...' Loki trailed off as he finally looked over at the people occupying the kitchen. His eyes widened when he looked at Castiel- Tony assumed that Loki could tell he was an angel- but narrowed dangerously when he spotted Gabriel.

'Hey, Loki,' Gabriel smiled hesitantly as he stepped back from Sam. 'Long time no see.'

'_Gabriel_,' the God snarled and stormed forward. But Gabriel backed up quickly, pulling first Sam, then Dean, in front of him, before darting behind Bruce. Loki finally stopped (he was still a bit scared of Bruce) but the look on his face didn't change. 'I've been looking for you,' Loki growled. 'And now, here you are.'

'Yeah, uh...' Gabriel tried to smile charmingly, but Loki just snarled in response. 'Okay, Loki, I can explain.'

'Explain?' Loki hissed. 'Explain how you took my identity and used it to damage my name? Explain how the Midgardians now think that I fornicated with a horse and gave birth to an eight-legged _foal_?!'

Well, that explained that myth, then. And now Loki was shouting, and Tony knew that that wasn't good, so he put himself between his partner and team mate.

'Easy, Loki.'

'NO!' Loki shouted. He pointed a finger at Gabriel, who was peeking at the God over Bruce's shoulder. 'We will settle this _now_, Gabriel!'

'Er, Gabriel, he's starting to glow,' Dean pointed out the obvious. Loki's hands and arms were now covered in green magic, and Tony knew something was about to blow up.

'Yeah, that's bad,' Gabriel nodded.

'Can't you just... poof him away?' Sam asked, waving a hand. Apparently he was fine, now that he knew his boyfriend wasn't cheating on him.

'Um, see, the thing about Gods, is they're _Gods_,' Gabriel said. 'They were born separate from _the _God, our father, meaning they're pretty much just as strong as archangels, if not stronger, depending on whether or not Loki's gotten stronger since we met.'

'I was but a child when we met, Gabriel,' Loki smirked. He brought his hand up, curling his fingers into his palm. 'I've learned much since then... perhaps I should show you?'

And then, Loki blinked out of existence.

'Shit!' Gabriel swore, and he disappeared, too.

'What the fuck?' Dean shouted.

'I'm with you, Deanie,' Tony scrubbed at his face. 'This is _not _good.'

Something in the penthouse exploded.

'Fuck, why's it always _my _stuff?' the billionaire whined.

'Because it's usually _you _who's pissed off the God doing the exploding,' Bruce reminded him.

'But I didn't do anything this time!' Tony argued.

There was another explosion, and smoke wafted into the kitchen.

'Okay, I'm gonna suit up,' Tony decided. 'Bruce, just... stay here and don't Hulk Out, okay?'

Bruce just nodded as Tony raced down the hallway, Dean, Sam and Castiel following. Before Tony could reach the elevator, Gabriel was thrown into it, and the doors caved in around him.

'So... stairs?' Tony asked no-one in particular.

'Loki, I'm sorry!' Gabriel coughed as he stood up, looking none the worse for wear. 'I was younger too, remember?'

'You are thousands of years older than me, Gabriel!' Loki shouted as he stormed into view. 'And you should have known better than to cross _me_!'

He threw a ball of magic at Gabriel, but the archangel simply flickered out of view and then back again.

'I was having a bit of fun,' he defended himself. 'And you hated Earth, remember? How was I supposed to know you'd start fucking a human?'

'I'm really good!' Tony piped in, but they ignored him.

'The Midgardians have all sorts of ridiculous tales about me, thanks to _you_!' the Norse God snarled. 'Not to mention the stupid idea of Ragnarök!' He stopped before Gabriel, who hadn't tried to run. 'They have myths about me being Jötnar,' he hissed, 'when not even _I _knew the truth.'

'Seriously?' Gabriel half-laughed, but then stopped when Loki raised his hand. 'I could tell, Loki, but I thought you were just wearing human skin so they wouldn't notice- 'cause, you know, big blue guy walking around draws attention.' Loki growled. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know,' Gabriel insisted. 'I looked into the alien invasion you led, and it wasn't until then that I realised you had no idea you were adopted.'

'Alien invasion?' Dean muttered.

'I seriously have to get you guys a newspaper,' Tony said.

'It all worked out, didn't it?' Gabriel said. Loki tried to throw magic at him again, but Gabriel just re-appeared behind him. 'Hey, you and Thor are working things out last I checked, and you've got a smoking hot boyfriend.'

'Damn right you do!' Tony shouted, drawing their attention. 'Wanna calm down, babe?' Tony asked Loki. ''Cause, you know, this is _my _building.'

'You can buy a hundred more, Stark,' Loki rolled his eyes before turning them on Gabriel. 'I'm not done.'

'Okay, okay, okay!' Gabriel held his hands. 'You and me, a fight to hash it all out, tomorrow in some clearing or something so we don't destroy Tony's building.' Loki paused, his eyes narrowed. 'I'll let you get it all out and we can move on,' Gabriel continued. 'But right now, Sam's tired, and I could kind of go some pizza, and I know Dean's hungry.'

Sam looked at his brother, who grinned. 'I'm always hungry,' he shrugged. Tony shook his head when Castiel smiled at the hunter.

'That sounds fair, Lokes,' he said to his partner, who looked at him. 'Please don't destroy any more of my penthouse.' Loki hesitated, so Tony went in for the kill. 'I'll bottom for the next month, okay?'

Gabriel, Castiel, _and _Sam all stared at him, while Dean snickered and Loki tilted his head, the God considering the deal. Finally he curled his fingers into a fist, extinguishing his magic.

'_Fine_,' he snarled. 'Tomorrow at six, Gabriel,' he told the archangel. 'And if I have to come find you...' he let the threat hang, and Gabriel just nodded. Loki turned on his heel, heading further down the hallway. 'I require you in our bedroom, Anthony!' he shouted over his shoulder.

Tony blinked rapidly before saying, 'Right, okay, I'm on-board with that,' and racing after his partner. 'Get Bruce to show you to your rooms!' he told the hunters. 'And we'll catch up tomorrow!'

He disappeared around the corner after Loki, leaving Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel all staring at each other.

'I like Loki,' Dean announced, grinning at Gabriel. 'We should hang out with him more.'

Gabriel poked his tongue out, and Sam sighed before going back into the kitchen. 'Sam?' Gabriel asked, watching him go. 'Aww, Sammy, don't be like that!' he said and raced after his partner.

'We aren't like that, are we?' Castiel asked Dean.

'We don't blow shit up when we fight,' Dean said.

Castiel frowned slightly. 'What about that time I shattered all the windows in Bobby's house?'

'That was different,' Dean shrugged. He glanced at Castiel, who was, of course, already staring at him. 'How about we ask that Bruce guy where our room is and see if we can blow up some more of Tony's shit?'

Castiel blinked at him before smiling, and the two wandered into the kitchen together.

* * *

{THE END}

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, yeah... I've seriously had this idea running around my head since I started watching Supernatural, and I imagined Gabriel coming face-to-face with a God pissed off at him for stealing his identity. So there you go.

Cheers,

{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
